Path of A True Villain
by 657
Summary: Follow the tale of a boy who was betrayed by those he cared about. Follow him as he fights to become the most evil thing alive! Also follow a girl as she tries to find this boy and bring him home. Takes place during the 15 years of Boomer's exile in True Evil.
1. Chapter 1

_/3 Hours after Finding out His Brothers joined up with the Puffs/_

Boomer was enraged. He flew into Citiesville and landed in the middle of the street. He was never so angry in his life.

"Brick and Butch; Hmph! Hypocrites toss me out of the Rowdyruff Boys for being a sissy and then turn good a week later. They're such jerks!"

Boomer smashed some dudes car out of pure frustration. The owner of the car was outraged as he spoke out.

"Hey man, that's my car… Ah wait it's one of you Powerpuff Freaks! I should have you arrested!"

That team name only succeeded in fueling Boomer's anger as he immediately turned towards the stupid civilian and spoke with rage in his voice.

"Actually sir, I'm not a goody two shoes like those Powerpuff Sissies! I am much meaner!"

And with that, his hand then glowed cobalt blue and he fired a blast from his palm at the man, making him explode in a shower of blood and guts! Boomer scowled.

_'That will teach those idiots not to compare me to a freaking Powderpuff!'_

Boomer watched in fascination as the civilians of Citiesville Scattered, screaming and running around in panic. He rolled his eyes and used his heat vision on the gas tank of a nearby car, blowing the vehicle up. That got the Civilians running away from the scene as Boomer smirked.

_'That's right! Run like the little cowards you pathetic humans are!'_

Boomer was about to fire more blasts at the civilians when he heard a falsetto voice.

"_Enjoying yourself, are we?"_

Boomer turned to see a red mist appear out of nowhere and he saw HIM floating there looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Him Spoke

_"Now what can my little Boomer boy be doing oh so far away from Home?"_

Boomer snarled as he spoke

"That…place IS NOT my home! I will not stand to live there after what had happened!"

HIM smiled, it wasn't an evil smile…but one of pity. He spoke

_"I learned about what Brick and Butch have done to you! You must feel extremely cheated don't you?"_

Boomer scoffed before he spoke in response

"Cheated doesn't even begin to describe my emotions with the situation!"

Boomer then blinked as he spoke

"Hey wait a second, how do you know what happened?"

HIM smirked as he spoke

_"Simple my dear boy! The Gang Green Gang was the first ones that the Boys fought against in the name of Justice. Word spreads fast you know!"_

Boomer sighed. This was bad. Boomer then spoke to HIM again

"Ok so…what are you doing _here_? Don't get me wrong I like your company as you and Mojo are the only people in the world besides Brat that I trust at the moment. But you wouldn't simply come all the way from Shit Town to tell me what I already knew!"

HIM chuckled at Boomer's nickname for Townsville and he spoke

"_Monkey Boy and I heard how your Brothers cast you out into the cold world and we wanted to check up on you! Maybe even teach you a few tricks to make life more…easier!"_

Boomer blinked before he spoke

"I'm listening."

_"I want you to learn a few tricks in the name of evil. I can teach you how to do a few magic spells and incantations while Mojo can teach you how to build Robots and improve your overall intellect."_

Boomer thought to himself.

_'These sorts of tricks I can use to become the best. If I can be as smart as Mojo and as crafty as HIM, then I'll be unstoppable.'_

Boomer looked at HIM and spoke

"Ok then. When do the lessons start?"

HIM smirked. He spoke

_"Now!"  
_  
With that, HIM waived his claw and a red vortex appeared and HIM spoke.

_"Get in. It will bring you to my domain. First thing you will learn is how to build your own dimension from scratch. This will help as you will no longer have to hunt for a place to sleep. I will then teach you the Bridge Spell!"_

Boomer blinked at the name "Bridge Spell". He then asked a question

"What's a bridge spell?"

HIM looked at Boomer as he responded

"_A Bridge Spell is sort of a doorway between dimensions if you will. You can use it to get two and from your dimension. Or you could use it to visit me!"_

Boomer nodded and he jumped in the vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles sighed as she saw Brick and Butch get pressured by the press for their parts in saving the day from Mojo Jojo. Every time she asked, they never gave her a straight answer on where Boomer was. Blossom and Buttercup didn't even notice he was gone. They didn't even suspect that Brick and Butch could possibly have ulterior motives for turning good. Blossom pulled Bubbles aside and spoke

"Bubbles, can you take Mojo to prison for us?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded as she grabbed Mojo by his cape and flew off towards Jail. Along the way, Mojo began muttering;

"Those stupid boys are such hypocrites."

Bubbles blinked. She spoke

"Wait what do you mean."

Mojo scoffed

"Those two dolts kicked Boomer out of the group for being a sissy and became heroes not even a week later!"

Bubbles immediately slammed on her brakes in midair and held Mojo up at eyelevel. She spoke with _PURE _rage in her voice;

"WHAT! Mojo I swear God that if you are lying to me I will freaking let you drop to your death!"

Mojo raised an eyebrow, clearly unfazed at her threat. He spoke calmly

"Put me down gently on the roof of that Building down there and I will gladly fill you in on what those boys have been keeping from you!"

Bubbles immediately flew down as she landed on the roof and dropped Mojo on the ground. He dusted off his clothes before he spoke.

"It was about 1 week ago. Brick and Butch beat Boomer to the brink of death before kicking him out of the group! Luckily he was a fast healer. Boomer nursed his wounds here for a few days before he discovered that his brothers teamed up with you 3 to stop crime."

Bubbles closed her eyes before she let out a scream of pure anger and fired her laser beams into the sky. She was practically seething. She looked at Mojo before she spoke in a frighteningly calm voice.

"Where? Where is he now?"

Mojo shrugged

"I do not know. Nobody does. It is uncertain wither he stayed here hidden or simply left town. If you want to find him, then ask around!"

Bubbles scowled at him…well not at Mojo directly, she just scowled in general before she spoke

"Gladly! You got lucky today Mojo, I have other important things to do like finding your son. You get to avoid Jail today!"

With that, she dropped him and was about to fly off before Mojo spoke to her.

"Why do you wish to look for him? As he is your enemy and you are a hero and he is currently evil."

Bubbles thought to herself before speaking

"Somebody has to."

Mojo shook his head as he spoke

"That is not true! If that were the case then you would bring your sisters in on the search, but that is not the case as I see the look in your eyes that this is something you wish to do alone. Why would you wish to do this by you lonesome?"

Bubbles sighed as she spoke

"Because…I…I…I don't know. I just feel that I need to. Heck I yearn to. Why is that?"

Mojo closed his eyes as he spoke.

"I do not know. Nor do I care. If you want to find Boomer then you need to get out and look. Turn up every stone that you can. And most importantly, NEVER GIVE UP!"

Bubbles nodded and flew away and instantly began her search. Mojo on the other hand sighed. He lied when he said he didn't know why she felt like that. Mojo thought to himself;

_'Curses. As much as I hate to admit it, I know love when I see it. And the emotion practically drowns that girl when it comes to my blond son.'_

Bubbles immediately landed on the sidewalk as she thought to herself.

_'If I want to find Boomer, then I need to look around. HIM recreated the RRB. I should ask next time he commits a crime if he knows where Boomer is!'_

She then began her search. She took on small leads, all pushing her towards somewhere else until all her leads fell apart. Eventually 4 months had passed and still no sign of anything telling her what she wanted to know. The Professor and Blossom have lectured her many times on the subject of school as her grades had taken a swan dive because she spent all her time looking for Boomer that she would sometimes play hooky to look for him and the days she did go, she fell asleep in class because she was up until at least 5 in the morning the night before searching. In fact, her report card looked like it had a stutter. She really didn't care though. She was too focused on her mission to give a crud. She was in fact often grounded for her grades, in fact she was grounded more than Buttercup but Bubbles simply snuck out of her room to continue her search every night.

It was 6:30 in the morning and it was time to leave for school. Blossom was reading a book, Brick was putting the finishing touches on his homework, Butch and Buttercup were eating breakfast and Bubbles…fell asleep at the table. The Professor spoke in a stern tone after he shook the blond girl's shoulder, waking her from her slumber.

"Young lady I am very disappointed in you. You cut school, you fall asleep in class and your grades are terrible. Bubbles, is there something bothering you?"

Bubbles yawned before shaking her head and going back to sleep. The professor shook her awake again before speaking in an aggravated tone,

"Bubbles, you are a young girl. You need your sleep. So after school, you are to go straight home and going to bed. Then when you wake up you will stay in your room. Every day, after school, you will go straight to your room until your grades improve."

The Professor thought that would sway her. But she simply yawned out a "whatever" and went back to sleep. He shook his head. Bubbles was honestly starting to worry him.


	3. Chapter 3

_(6 months after the betrayal.)_

Boomer floated into the air as he rubbed his eyes. Learning magic was exhausting. But worth it! He was currently designing his new home. He already created the dimension. He just needed to add things to it. He looked at the dark blue sky and thought to himself.

_'Do I want to add a moon or something? Eh; why not?'_

Boomer's eyes went cobalt before his hands began to glow as well and a white flash went off into the sky. The sky pulsated with color for a bit before everything stopped and a full moon was present in the dark sky. Boomer blinked before he smiled at his handy work.

_'So this is what it feels like to play God!'_

He looked at the sky and frowned for a bit before his eyes went blue again and then suddenly; stars exploded into the sky. He smiled. Then he frowned as he looked down and saw the blue background continued. The reason why is there was no ground. It literally was just a blue atmosphere with a moon and a bunch of stars. He smirked. He knew exactly what to add next. After another flash below him; there was a dirt ground to which he can stand on. He floated downwards until he landed. He tapped the ground with his foot, to make sure it was stable. HIM had once told him that it was tricky to create a floor in a brand new dimension as sometimes, one tap could make it disappear. Anyway, he tapped on the ground and smiled when it showed it was sturdy. He sat on the ground and leaned backwards so he could lie on his back to star gaze. He thought to himself on what he was planning to add next. He thought to himself on what he wanted to build for a house.

_'Do I want to make something big? I always did like those movies with the giant medieval castles. With the moats and crap, but again, it's just me living there. I don't want to make a big place, only to live there by myself.'_

He continued to debate on the subject. He finally decided on his answer.

'_Eh; why not? If I don't like it, I can always make something smaller. Besides, I'm sure HIM knows a spell that can allow me to create little minions considering he has at least a hundred of them. I always did hate cleaning and I could use the company!'_

He thought back to his time living with HIM. He lived with the cross dressing demon until he learned to create the place before him. HIM had tons of Minions that practically catered to his every whim. They were idiots but were pretty funny (And No they are not the Minions from Despicable Me! I will use those Minions as a guide though).

Boomer's eyes went dark blue as he concentrated _really hard_. He opened his eyes and saw…a camping tent. He sweat dropped. This is gonna take some time.

_/3 HOURS LATER/_

Boomer was panting; all his energy spent. The reason why was the castle in front of him. At first he got a simple tent. He tried a little harder and got an outhouse. Poor Bastard! So he tried again… and got a small cabin. Eventually the full list went like this

Tent  
Outhouse  
Cabin  
Small House  
Normal Sized House  
Large House with 2 stories  
Mansion  
And Finally a Castle.

The little dude is simply tuckered out. He walked inside and plopped in front of the door. He looked up and saw he was in the foyer. He grabbed his backpack that he filled with sandwiches and water and grabbed a bottle. He took a large gulp before putting the cap back on and pocketing the bottle. He looked up and saw that there were 3 exits to the room he was in. To the left, to the right and straight down the middle and through double doors! He went into the right corridor. He walked down a hallway and saw there were 2 doors in that hallway. One on the right and one on the left! He went left and walked into a small bedroom. Boomer blinked. It was shockingly small but looked nice. He smiled and walked out before going towards the center of the room. He went right this time and came across another bedroom. He grinned as he thought to himself

'_Looks like 2 guest bedrooms. I can use those for when Mojo or HIM come over.'_

He exited and he made his way back to the foyer and this time went up into the double doors. He came across a larger room that had tons of seats around a large stage that was in the center of the room. He grinned;

_'So there is a theater huh? Alright!'_

In the said theater, there were also 3 doors. Like before, left, right and down the middle. He went into the middle and came across a narrow hallway.

_**A/N – Does this sound Familiar? It should considering it's the exact Hallway that Bella teleported to during CH 2 of True Evil!**_

Boomer saw only one door. He walked towards it until he entered it and saw a small room with a desk facing the door. He smirked

_'So I got an office huh?'_

He saw another door at the end of the office so he walked towards it and discovered that it was a bathroom. He shrugged and walked back towards the theater. He turned Right and saw a flight of stairs. He followed them up until he got to another door. He entered it and got into a wider hallway that had one door that was straight ahead. He entered it and saw it was a master bedroom. It had a king sized bed as well as dark blue sheets. Boomer was shocked by how large it was but shrugged it off. He saw that there was a big TV facing the bed and smiled. He liked his designs on this place more and more. He saw a small door on the side wall and he entered it and came across another bathroom. He grinned, he had a giant bed AND a personal bathroom. He was an awesome architect. He grinned as he made his way back to the theater and he went into the final door in that room.

He opened the door and saw what looked like a Rec Room. There was a pool table, a big TV as well as a Nintendo 64 as well as a Super Nintendo. **(Remember, this is the 90's. That's when the show came out! So no cool stuff like a Xbox One or a Wii U) **There was also a lounge chair in front of said TV. There was 2 doors in the Rec Room. He entered the one at the top of the room and saw it was a kitchen. He sighed in relief. He had honestly wondered if he forgot to include one. He emptied the contents of his backpack and placed them into the refrigerator in the corner of the room. He placed the back pack onto his back again and walked back to the Rec Room. He went into through the door at the bottom of the room and entered a larger room. It looked like it was an Armory. Although he had absolutely nothing to put in here; he had a feeling in his gut that that is what this room would turn into. At the edge of the Armory, there was yet again another door. Yay, (Sarcasm). Boomer, shaking his head at how absolutely HUGE this place was, entered it and discovered to his shock…an indoor swimming pool. His jaw dropped. He REALLY knew how to make a house. Behind the pool was yet another door. He could tell by how small it was that it was yet again, another bathroom so he didn't even bother to check it out. He simply left the room and turned right and went into another new door. He blinked when he arrived back into the foyer. He had made a complete circle. He went BACK into the armory and this time, went straight as there was a final door straight across from him. As soon as he entered it, he saw another stairway that went downwards to a bottom floor. He went down and discovered it. Absolutely the BIGGEST ROOM HE HAD SEEN IN HIS ENTIRE LIFE! It had tables that were covered with power tools. He thought to himself

'_Mojo would shit his pants at the size of this Mechanic's Garage.'_

There was 3 doors in the Garage. One on the left and 2 on the right! He went into the door on his left and came across a personal Training Room / Gym. He could improve his powers here exponentially. He smirked as he left that room and went into one of the other 2 doors he hasn't been into yet. When he entered, he came across a hallway with a ton of doors. After checking each one and seeing that they were tiny bedrooms, he decided that this would be where he placed the minions that he would create later. There was one that contained yet again, another bathroom. He immediately turned around and went into the last door. He saw it was a lab. He grinned; it was a place where he could practice all the spells that HIM would teach him. It had a ton of book shelves where he could place spell books and other important things.

Boomer blinked when he realized the fact that he explored the entire house. He grinned. He loved it just the way it was. He quickly preformed the Bridge Spell (which he had mastered) and teleported to HIM's domain. The clawed demon was initially surprised at Boomer's arrival but welcomed it non the less.

_"Hello Boomer, What can I do for my favorite blond little boy today?'_

Boomer grinned as he spoke

"Nothing actually. I thought I'd drop by and say Hi. Also I wanted to inform you that I had finished designing my dimension and I think I had outdone myself. I was hoping to grab you and Mojo so you guys can see my work!"

HIM grinned. This little boy was aching for his praise and approval. He loved that in a student. HIM nodded and he was about to teleport them to Mojo's observatory when Boomer spoke.

"By any chance, can you please grab Mojo? I absolutely hate going within 3 feet of Townsville and don't want to be even near that place until it is time to reduce that town to rubble."

HIM smiled and teleported out and a few moments later, he came back with Mojo Jojo. Boomer grinned and Preformed a Bridge Spell and went in as both Villains went in after him. They arrived and Boomer showed them around the giant place.

About an hour later, the 3 were back into the foyer. Boomer spoke

"So what do ya think?"

Mojo immediately spoke

"You have done AMAZING! This place is so well designed. I am most impressed with the Garage though. That looked absolutely stunning!"

Boomer grinned at the praise and then HIM spoke

_"I agree with Mojo. You have completely outdone yourself as you normally do. You have impressed me, which might I add is a __**VERY **__hard thing to do! I'm proud of you Boomer!"_

Boomer grinned as he spoke

"I'm happy that it came out as it did as well. I honestly didn't think it'd be so big. Also HIM I gotta ask ya a question!"

The red demon nodded, signaling Boomer to continue.

"By any chance, can I borrow the spell that you used to create your servants? I could use their help when I build machines and other things. Their assistance can come in handy."

HIM grinned before he swiped his claw as a parchment of paper appeared and floated down towards Boomer. Boomer grabbed it and grinned as he neatly folded up the parchment and placed it in his pocket. HIM spoke

_"I must be off now Boomer as it is time for my aerobics class. I will see you both later! Keep up the good work child!"_

With that, HIM was gone. Mojo immediately spoke

"I must be off too as I have business to attend too and machines to make in order to destroy those accursed Powerpuff Girls!"

Boomer nodded as he created a Bridge Spell and sent Mojo home. Boomer floated back into his castle, went into his bedroom and went to sleep. It was a long day, and he was exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

_/6 months after last chapter/_

Bubbles was ecstatic. The reason why is simple, HIM was finally seen in Townsville. She could finally talk to him. She was on her way over to where he was supposedly sighted with her sisters as well as dumb and dumber (Brick and Butch). When they arrived, she saw HIM floating there as if he was waiting for them. Blossom spoke

"Alright HIM, just what are you up to?"

HIM smirked as he spoke;

_"Actually girls, I'm not doing anything. I'm simply getting groceries considering I'm out. Us villains have lives outside of fighting you 3 ya know."_

Buttercup spoke

"Yeah well who cares? You are probably gonna use those groceries for evil purposes anyway. I say we kick his butt and take him down!"

Bubbles stared at Buttercup with a raised eyebrow;

_'Groceries that are for evil purposes?! How the heck do I have worse grades than Buttercup? Oh wait, because I always skip school; never mind.'_

On that matter, the reds and greens have entered 1st grade. But Bubbles is still in kindergarten as she had been held back for her grades as well as skipping.

Blossom and Brick looked stunned at the fact that HIM was innocent before he spoke out loud

"Well he's not exactly doing anything. So we can't attack him or we'll be in the wrong."

Blossom sighed as she spoke

"Sorry for bothering you HIM. Common guys, let's go!"

They flew off. Bubbles stayed behind and spoke

"Excuse me, Him?"

HIM turned and saw Bubbles looking at him. He spoke

_"I am not doing anything illegal. So what do you want little Bubbles?"_

Bubbles looked down as she shuffled her shoe and spoke;

"By any chance, do you know where Boomer is? I've been searching for about a year but all of my leads had eventually run dry. I was hoping that by talking to you, you could possible shed some light on where he might have gone."

HIM blinked. He had heard from Mojo that the little girl was looking for Boomer. Both had agreed to not tell him. But he was shocked that she would actually ask him. He spoke

"_He was living with me for about 6 months. Then he got a place of his own far away from here."_

Bubbles' eyes widened as hope suddenly filled her body as she spoke

"Wait do you know where?"

HIM thought about it. He honestly thought about telling her the truth which was shocking. He wanted to. But he couldn't give away Boomer's position no matter what.

_"Sadly I do not." _HIM lied

He for some reason felt bad when he saw the immediate defeated look that had fallen on the girls face. He for some reason, didn't want her to give up. He spoke

"_But don't give up. Knowing Boomer, he will show up eventually. My guess is he's actually watching us now, silently snickering to himself like the little snot nosed brat he can be!"_

HIM noticed that Bubbles' body shook with anger when he called Boomer a brat. He thought to himself'

_'So the little girl has a crush! How…amusing that is!'_

Bubbles spoke out loud

"Thank you for your time HIM. You were a great help!"

She flew away while thinking to herself;

'_THAT JERK! HOW DARE HE CALL MY BOOMER A…Wait a minute, MY Boomer? Where the hell did that one come from?'_

As she pondered to herself, she arrived home. She was about to fly out to begin her daily search for her counterpart when she heard the professor call her.

"BUBBLES! COME DOWN HERE!"

She groaned! What did she do this time? She flew down as the Professor spoke

"Bubbles, I need you to run an errand for me. I need you to pick up a chemical from Citiesville."

Bubbles' eyes widened in shock!_ Citiesville!?_ That trip would kill most of her day to do that. The time which she could use to search for Boomer! She spoke immediately in protest

"But Professor! Can't you Send Blossom, or Even Brick?"

It was then that Blossom came down stairs and spoke

"Sorry Bubbles, But I have a few important errands to run in Town and I need Brick to help me with those errands."

Bubbles muttered under her breath

_"What errands, finding a good place to shag Brick in privet?"_

Blossom, who heard that comment sent a _very _dark look towards the blond, who rolled her eyes in response. The Professor spoke

"Now Bubbles, you need to do this for me as the chemical is too unstable to have it shipped here and I can't send Butch or Buttercup after last time!"

Bubbles immediately started to snicker. The reason why is the last time that the professor ordered a dangerous chemical, Butch and Buttercup were sent to get it and on their way back, an argument ensued and in anger, Buttercup threw the chemical at Butch's face. Not only was the chemical completely ruined, but Butch's face was stained purple for a month.

She grinned at the memory, but frowned when she realized that still left her. She groaned but flew off towards Citiesville after getting the directions.

_(MEANWHILE)_

Boomer groaned. He was out of food. Nice. He looked at the dark blue minion named Dave and spoke,

"Ok Dave! I'm going out to collect more supplies, Watch the Castle while I'm gone. I'll only be gone for like maybe an hour or two! So. No. Parties!"

Dave, the apparent leader of the Minions nodded while he waved. Boomer smiled and preformed a Bridge Spell to head to Citiesville.

As soon as he left, Dave let out a loud whistle and all the other blue minions crowded around him and he screamed out'

"PARRRTYYY!"

All the other minions cheered as music blasted from practically every room in the castle.

Boomer had entered Citiesville. He groaned. He absolutely hated being so close to Townsville. But anyway, he grabbed a nearby potato sack and went around looting stands from fruit and a few veggies. Boomer then quietly saw that one stand had chickens. He shook his head. If he wanted chicken, he needed to make sure it was dead first; otherwise they would make too much noise and alert other people to his presence. He searched around some more until he found some uncooked Ham. He grinned and swiped that when the vendor wasn't looking. He quickly ran into an alleyway. He heard fast approaching footsteps behind him, alerting him that he had been spotted so he quickly hid into the shadows and quietly placed the sack down on the ground as a dark figure entered the ally way. Quieter than a mouse, he slowly crept out of his hiding spot until he charged with his super speed and pined the figure to the wall, covering their mouth so they couldn't scream. This was so they couldn't alert other people to the commotion going on in the alleyway. He narrowed his eyes and was about to kill the figure when he got a good look at the person's face.

It was Bubbles.

He immediately let her go as he scowled and spoke

"Oh it's just you. I thought it was somebody dangerous!"

Her reaction to seeing him was surprising. He thought she'd try to fight him for thieving. But she embraced him in a bone crushing hug instead. After he abruptly squirmed out of the hold, Bubbles spoke with relief in her tone;

"Boomer! Thank gosh I found you. I was looking all over Townsville for you. Why are you here in Citiesville? You do realize that you can go home to Townsville with me now that your brothers are heroes right?"

The second she even suggested going back to Townsville is when Boomer's mood changed entirely. He spoke with a scowl on his face.

"It's the fact that my brothers are heroes that I left that cursed town in the first place. They kick me out of the group for being pathetic but become heroes A WEEK LATER! I had to leave Townsville to get away from those stupid jerks."

Bubbles looked crestfallen for a moment but Boomer could honestly care less. She was a pain in his ass. How DARE she even SUGGEST for him to go back to that hell hole? He refused to even think about it. That didn't stir Bubbles from trying again though;

"I understand that you're mad Boomer. But please come back with me. Please!"

Boomer glared at her as he spoke with venom.

"There is no way in hell I'm going back to that stupid town so soon. I only came to Citiesville to collect some food because I was out. I personally hate being this close to Townsville and I would prefer if I could leave as quickly as I can. My original plan, which I am sticking to, was to grab food, and head back to my camp far away from here. So if you excuse me."

With that, Boomer flew away. He didn't want to risk using the Bridge Spell because all Bubbles had to do was jump in after him and he'd be screwed.

Bubbles didn't even think twice before taking off after him. She had just found him. She WAS NOT gonna lose him after searching for a damn year! Bubbles was keeping up with Boomer as she trailed him. Suddenly, the cobalt streak she was following dove straight to the ground and made quick banks around buildings. She tried her hardest to keep up. She smirked. This was actually pretty fun. She flew up besides Boomer to let him know that he hasn't lost her yet. She saw Boomer's teeth grit with rage before he screeched to a stop and he jetted off into the opposite direction. She immediately did the same as well. She had to push herself to her limit to catch up to him, but she was able to. She smirked, clearly enjoying the chase when Boomer screeched to a stop and turned to face her; his face red with rage as he crossed his arms. He spoke;

"Why are you following me? Don't you have better things to do like preventing the apocalypse or saving retarded cats from jumping off telephone poles?"

She grinned as she spoke her simple reply

"Nope!"

Bubbles grinned when she saw him rub his eyes before he spoke again;

"Then why the hell are you following me?"

Bubbles ignored that question. She had stated why earlier and instead asked one of her own.

"So then where we goin?"

She saw Boomer's eye twitch in annoyance before he spoke in frustration clear in his voice;

"_We_…are not going anywhere! You are getting your annoying ass back to Townsville and I am going home."

Bubbles frowned. She had just found him. She won't lose him again. Not if she has anything to say on the matter. And she said just that.

A smirk came to Boomer's face as he spoke;

"Oh really? So then tell me, what are ya gonna do about it girlie?"

Bubbles shrugged as she spoke

"Well there are only two ways that this whole thing can pan out! Option 1 which is that you come back to Townsville with me! Or Option 2 which is I go where ever you are going. Either way; I am not separating from you again!"

Boomer growled, this showed Bubbles that he was done playing games. He spoke with anger in his voice.

"Or there is the 3rd option. You get your stupid pigtails back home, or I will use those long objects to tie you up, stick a shipping label to your ass and mail you back to Townsville! I think that final one is the best. Don't you?"

Bubbles grinned before turning around and bending over and patting her rump as she spoke.

"Well here it is. Stick the label on then!"

Boomer's face immediately turned scarlet. He growled in anger before tackling her out of the sky. Both of them began rolling on the pavement before he pinned her down and spoke with annoyance in his voice;

"Go home Bubbles! Now! I will not ask you again!"

Bubbles took on the same tone that he did as she spoke

"Good! Because I won't tell you again that I will never leave without you!"

Boomer sighed before he got off her and spoke;

"You will not take NO for an answer will you?" 

She shook her head. This was a battle that she had one. She got on a victorious smile on her face as she realized that. Boomer growled as he spoke

"I refuse to go back. So, you can come with me one condition!"

She nodded as Boomer continued

"You do what I say, when I say it. You are to follow my orders at ALL times! If you need to go somewhere, I want to know where and how long you plan to be gone for!"

She nodded furiously.

Boomer groaned. This chick was gonna be the ruination of him one day. He spoke with annoyance in his tone

"What are you doing here anyway?"

He saw her eyes widen before she spoke in a dejected tone;

"Aw crud. I came to pick up a chemical that the professor had ordered recently."

Boomer blinked before a smirk fell upon his face as he spoke

"Well, looks like you'll be goin to Townsville all by yourself! Too bad!"

Bubbles got a panicked look on her face as she spoke

"Boomer please! Wait here for me? I'll be back in a few minutes. I want to drop this off and then I'll be right back. Please wait here in Citiesville."

He sighed before he spoke;

"You have 30 minutes. Drop that off, pick up A FEW THINGS TO BRING WITH YOU! I want to travel light. Like one thing seriously! And then come straight back. 31 minutes and I will already be out of the city. DO NOT TELL ANYBODY WHERE YOU ARE GOING! If they find out that you are with me then they will search extra hard for us. What are you waiting for? The clock started like 2 seconds ago so RUN WOMAN!"

He watched as the blue puff jetted off into the air. He shook his head as he watched her make her way back home to deliver the chemical. He blinked to himself. Now was as good a time as any to finish "Shopping". He flew off to loot a couple more booths.

Bubbles was already on her way back. She looked at her watch again and saw she had 3 minutes left to go. She then remembered something important;

_'Aw crud I forgot underwear!'_

She groaned as she had to back track _ALL THE WAY BACK HOME_. Once she had grabbed the forgotten clothing, she checked her watch one last time and saw that she had 54 seconds left before Boomer would be gone. Her eyes widened in horror before she flew with a burst of speed and flew as fast as her body could possible allow her. She quickly reached Citiesville and saw that Boomer was about to leave. She then screamed so she could hear him!

"BOOMER WAIT PLEASE!"

He must have heard her because he turned around and saw her flying at him. She tried to slow down but found she couldn't stop. Her eyes widened in panic as she saw a civilian's car in her path.

_'This is gonna hurt a lot!'_

Her body rammed into the car, completely totaling it. On the Brightside, it worked as a break sort of. She was practically seeing stars when she heard Boomer speak.

"Nice Landing! But seriously though, what the hell took ya so long?"

She blushed as she remembered why she took longer than she should have. She mumbled the answer under her breath. Boomer obviously heard her. But because he's an asshole; he pretended that he didn't and spoke;

"I'm sorry! Could you repeat that a little louder!"

She glared at him as she spoke again

"Iforgottopackunderwear!"

He grinned again as he spoke yet again;

"Again? Yet this time slower."

She growled out

"I forgot to pack underwear!"

He smirked offered her his hand and pulled her towards her feet. She wobbled for a bit before balancing upright. Suddenly she heard a voice;

"OH ITS YOU POWERPUFF FREAKS AGAIN! YOU FREAKS BETTER BE ABLE TO PAY FOR MY CAR!"

Bubbles turned towards to see a Citiesville Citizen and was about to speak when Boomer's hand glowed Blue and shot it at the guy's head making it explode. Bubbles' eyes widened in shock as she spoke;

"Why? Why did you kill him? He didn't deserve to die!"

She saw Boomer roll his eyes, obviously shrugging off the murder before he spoke;

"I can already tell that you're gonna get on my nerves! So here is a few things you should know. 1 is this; I'M EVIL YOU TWIT! Human lives mean nothing to me. I can and probably will kill without batting an eye! 2 is the fact that I WILL RAGE WAR ON TOWNSVILLE IN A FEW YEARS! I will kill whoever stands in my way or who I feel is useless to me. I'm a vicious killer who feels no remorse about what he does so keep that in mind. If you don't like it then Townsville is that way. Now is you ONLY chance to leave scot free. Cause if you stay then there is no out. You will have as much blood on your hands as mine. So if you want to leave then now is your chance."

Bubbles was silent; a _very small_ fraction wanted to leave. Like maybe 5%. The other 95% wanted to support him in his mad scheme. She stared at the dead body on the ground. She blinked. She suddenly found herself imagining that it was _HER _who had killed him…and she loved the feeling. She was shocked that the idea of murder attracted her. Or maybe it was the _murderer _himself she was attracted to. She walked up to Boomer and placed her lips upon his. She made out with him for about 1 second before he immediately pulled away and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She turned scarlet. That was honestly something she had always wanted to do.

Boomer nodded at her, taking her _sudden _kiss for an answer. He flew up into the air and swiped his hand and to her shock, a blue vortex appeared. Her jaw dropped. She spoke

"Since when could you do that?"

Boomer then grinned as he replied

"What I preformed there was a bridge spell. It's kind of like a doorway between dimensions. You should actually thank HIM for that one. Since the betrayal as I like to call it, he and Mojo actually became great parents. Mojo taught me a few things through Skype like how to build robots and other things while HIM taught me at least half of his spells. One spell in particular was how to build your own dimension. I created my own realm and coated it in magic that makes it only findable by someone who's been there before. For example, you've never been there before so if you preform the bridge spell, you wouldn't go anywhere. Since I created the dimension, only I can accurately preform the spell to bring anyone to it. I brought Mojo and HIM here so they can see my work so they come and go as they please. Well HIM can anyway. Mojo need's a little help getting there as he hates magic with a passion but you get the idea."

Bubble's jaw dropped. She thought to herself

_'Wow, Hot and smart. Damn I got the perfect guy!'_

She spoke with interest. Ironic considering that for the past year, she had never been interesting in learning anything intellectual at all.

"So once I enter the dimension, I can find it again?"

Boomer nodded as he replied

"Yes. You need to learn the bridge spell but once that is learned then you can come and go whenever you want unless I use a magic spell that would be permanent unless I lift the spell. What the spell does is block you from entering. It's a good trick to know."

Bubbles' nodded and both she and Boomer leapt into the vortex.

When they stepped out, they were in the foyer of the castle. Bubbles let out a whistle as she admired the atmosphere of the place. Boomer spoke with a smirk as he held his hand out;

"So Pigtails, How about a tour of your new home?"

Bubbles nodded and took his hand as he led her through the castle. Showing her all the rooms, introducing her to the minions, watching and laughing hysterically as Boomer practically strangled Dave for throwing a party in his absence! Bubbles checked the time on her watch.

It was 9:00! Honestly she was beat. Normally she was up later searching for her counterpart, but since she found and exerted most of her energy trying to catch up with him, she could pass out on the floor at any moment. Boomer looked at her and frowned.

"Tired Huh? Honestly, I am too. Today was exhausting. Let's head to bed. We'll start the day tomorrow!"

She nodded and she flew off towards the guest bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and she crawled into the bed and she just lied there for a moment before she rolled on her side. She was so used to sleeping with her sisters that sleeping alone like now was uncomfortable. She blinked before quietly crawling out of bed as she thought to herself;

_'I wonder if he'd mind? I don't know honestly but it's possible that it would annoy him. He's opening up his home to me and here I am saying that it's hard to sleep alone.'_

She quietly crept down the halls and went up the stairs until she reached Boomer's room. She saw the light was on so she quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

She opened it and saw him reading a book. She spoke

"Hey I'm sorry to disturb you but I need to ask you something."

Boomer blinked before he sighed and spoke

"Let me guess, you want to sleep in the bed with me?"

She blushed as she nodded. He scooted over as she practically dove next to him. Both blonds blushed as they were in close proximity of each other.

Boomer reached over and shut off the light as he spoke

"Good night Bubbles!"

He waited a bit before he heard her reply good night as well. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep when he felt her wrap her arms around his torso. His face turned scarlet with a blush as he slowly eased into the hold. He closed his eyes as he tried to go to sleep.

Bubbles on the other hand, had her heart beating furiously with a blush on her face. She was hugging him…and he was ok with it? She closed her eyes as well.

Both blonds were blushing furiously. Both extremely nervous because of the one next to them; but they both had to agree, that the hold they were in felt…nice. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

"NO I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS AS THIS IS COMPLEATLY UNACCEPTALBLE!"

Mojo Jojo was outraged! The reason why was because he found out that Bubbles and Boomer were living together. HIM simply floated in the foyer of the castle while watching quietly. Boomer was standing with his arms on his hips and a scowl on his face. He looked at Mojo and spoke

"Why not? I'm still gonna be Evil! I think that this is a good idea and here is why. My idiot brothers teamed up with the puffs, becoming good. As the old saying goes, "An Eye for an Eye and a Tooth for a Tooth" They turned 2 evil Rowdyruffs into heroes, so as vengeance, I corrupted the nicest and most pure of the puffs and turned her evil."

Bubbles smiled, it was nice of Boomer to come to her defense. And in truth, he didn't corrupt her. In truth, she'd been darker ever since the day she found out why Boomer wasn't with Brick and Butch.

HIM had been shockingly quiet throughout the whole argument. The blond duo had honestly thought that the red demon would be the most enraged. And since he was calm…worried them a lot. To there shock and surprise, HIM spoke. It wasn't shocking that HIM had spoken…more like spoken in Bubbles' defense.

_"I don't have a problem with it. I honestly agree that Boomer is right. And I have been watching Bubbles for a few months and have noted how determined she was to find Boomer. She honestly cares about him. More than Brick or Butch ever had combined! I had actually wondered what would transpire once she had found who she was searching for."_

Mojo turned towards HIM and spoke in shock and outrage

"WHAT! You're supposed to be on MY SIDE! I won't just stand by and watch as a Powerpuff Girl turns Boomer, THE ONLY ROWDYRUFF I HAVE NO REGRET IN CREATING INTO A HERO!"

HIM started chuckling at Mojo's tantrum. He spoke in the blonds defense yet again.

_"But that's where your wrong Mojo. She's not a Powerpuff Girl anymore. Watch!"_

HIM swiped his claw and showed a flashback of sometime in the past day to the 3.

_/VISION/_

Bubbles had arrived back home in record time. She had quickly placed the chemical on the Professor's desk before jetting off to her room. She grabbed a small backpack and started packing important details like shirts, tights, socks, a toothbrush, extra Maryjane shoes and of course Octi. She zipped up the pack and then grabbed a pen and paper and began writing her note.__

Dear Professor,

I love you so much, but I have to leave for a few years. Do not try to find me because you will not be able to. I am not running away because of anything you have done. I just need to discover more about myself and that is something that I can no longer achieve in Townsville with you, Blossom and Buttercup. I will miss you entirely and I will hope to see you sometime in the future. I will NEVER forget you! I love you…Dad!

Love Bubbles.

She grabbed 2 more pieces of paper and virtually wrote the same thing to her sisters. She never mentioned Brick or Butch once for obvious reasons (She hates them, Duh). She then jetted off back towards Citiesville.

_/END/_

The red mist disappeared as HIM spoke;

_"Now would a Powerpuff simply run away from Home? I don't think so. Also look at how long it took her to write that letter. My guess is she had been planning to run away for a few months so she could search for Boomer without any restrictions. Am I right Bubbles?"_

Bubbles nodded as Mojo sighed and spoke;

"It will take some time to get used to. But as long as she is no longer a hero will I eventually consider her family!"

Bubbles grinned as she spoke

"If I was a hero, would I simply let Boomer walk away with no consequence after watching him Loot from a booth at the market in Citiesville AND watch him kill somebody in cold blood?"

HIM's as well as Mojo's jaws dropped. Boomer killed somebody…and Bubbles simply stood by and watched! Mojo snapped out of it and spoke

"I think I speak for both HIM and I when I say we no longer have a problem with her living here. But where will she stay, in a guest room maybe?"

That is when Boomer and Bubbles started to blush. Mojo saw their reaction as he face palmed and spoke;

"She hates sleeping alone so she bunks with you! Doesn't she?"

Both blonds blushed. HIM eyes widened before he spoke with excitement in his tone

_"OH THIS IS EXICTING! AT THIS RATE I WILL HAVE A GRANDCHILD IN A FEW YEARS!"_

Boomer and Bubbles immediately turned dark red in their faces as Boomer spoke

"HIM! We're not old enough for that kind of thing!"

HIM got a smirk on his face as he spoke in a smartass tone

_"Not yet! I'd say that when you're around 15 that you will probably get her pregnant. I'm in fact counting on it! I only have to bide my time for 9 more years. I can last!"_

Boomer turned scarlet at that thought. He turned to Bubbles to see her covering her mouth and giggling. A blush was on her face. He was about to retort when he heard a knock on the doors at the entrance of the castle.

Thanking god for the distraction. He quickly zipped over to the front door and opened it only to be tackled to the ground by a cerulean blue streak. He was pinned down as he saw Brat Plutonium looking at him with raised eyebrows. She spoke

"So I heard that puffy girl blue has taken up permanent residence here. Can I ask what was going on?"

The minute that Bubbles saw Brat, she was prepared to attack. Boomer sent her a look saying "Don't do it" and instead pushed the blond villain off him. Brat hit the ground with a thump and Boomer dusted his clothes. He spoke

"It's literally as you see here, Bubbles is now evil…sort of and is now living here."

Brat blinked before walking over to Bubbles and began staring at her for a couple seconds. Now Bubbles was nervous. Brat was a tiny bit stronger than her so she was on edge. All that nervousness went away as soon as Brat spoke as she offered her hand for a handshake;

"A friend of Boomer's is a friend of mine! I'm Brat!"

Bubbles blinked before she spoke

"I'm Bubbles and you've met me before. You attacked Townsville about a year back! My sisters and I fought you and your sisters before we sent you back to Viletown!"

Brat got a grin on her face as she spoke

"Yeah but I never really gave a crap when it came to getting your name. I saw you as a hero and that fact alone made me not want to know you. But you are a friend of Boomer. That makes you cool in my book!"

Bubbles blinked as she spoke

"Yeah about that, how do you know Boomer?"

Brat grinned as she spoke

"HIM recreated the RRB believe it or not 2 months before they fought you in a rematch. He sent them into Viletown to meet villains their age, AKA – my sisters and I. We got along great actually. The 6 of us became best friends."

Brat then scowled as she spoke

"Well, I became best friends with Boomer. I personally can't stand those other two assholes!"

Bubbles smiled. She and Brat were gonna get along just fine. Brat spoke

"Any way, while I can't stand them, Berserk and Brute became best friends with Brick and Butch respectively."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. A thought then came to her mind and she spoke

"What do they think about Brick and Butch becoming heroes after kicking Boomer out of the group?"

Brat sighed as she spoke

"They're not proud, but they're opinion on Brick and Butch didn't change. You got to remember that Boomer was my best friend…not theirs!"

Bubbles shook her head. Boomer then walked over to Brat and spoke

"So what are ya doing here anyway?"

Brat blinked before passing Boomer a N64 game. She spoke

"I wanted to bring this back to ya. Every time I pop by, I forget to bring it back. That game is freaking awesome!"

He nodded in agreement as he took Golden Eye back. Brat nodded as she spoke

"Well I got other errands to run so I gotta go. Anyway it was nice to officially meet you Bubbles and Boomer it was great to see ya again but I gotta scram."

And with a blue flash, Brat was gone. Boomer turned back to address Mojo and HIM but saw them gone as well. They must have left when Brat arrived. Boomer spoke

"Well, you wanna play some videogames?"

Bubbles nodded and both of them headed towards the REC Room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Boomer dove out of the way as Brick smashed his fist into the ground where Boomer was just standing. Butch threw an energy ball at the blond boy, who quickly flew out of the way and that energy slammed into Brick, sending the red eyed boy towards the pavement. Boomer quickly flew down and delivered a barrage of punches at the Rowdyruff Leader. He kept punching until Butch pulled Boomer off of Brick and threw him into a building. Boomer wiped the blood from his mouth as he sent a hard kick into Butch's chest, sending the green brother into the ground. Boomer's eyes glowed dark blue until he fired a giant eye beam and completely obliterated everything on the ground…including Brick and Butch.

**SIMULATION TERMINATED**

The destroyed scenery vanished as well as all the debris as the Gym of the castle appeared. Boomer looked up at the control panel to see Bubbles grinning at him. Boomer nodded and both blonds exited the training center. Bubbles handed Boomer a bottle of water, which was chugged in a matter of seconds as she spoke.

"Nice, that match lasted 3 minutes. You only got hit once as well. Great job!"

Boomer nodded as he disposed of the empty bottle as he spoke.

"You did well too. You killed the simulated Blossom and Buttercup in under 4 minutes."

Boomer grinned as he kissed his girlfriend on her cheek. They had been roommates for about 7 years now and around year 4 had started dating. Bubbles grinned as she spoke

"So I believe Brat is gonna drop by soon, shouldn't you get dressed? Because while she may be your best friend; only I get the privilege of seeing you without a shirt!"

Boomer looked down at his clothes. He was wearing grey sweat pants that were dirty and his tee-shirt was in shreds from being thrown into a building. Bubbles spoke

"When you're done changing, I'll be in the armory."

He nodded as he took off his shredded shirt and threw it out before he flew up to his bedroom to change. He quickly put on his usual clothes before flying back to the armory. When he entered, he saw his girlfriend standing by one of the glass cases.

After they turned 9, the duo had finally discovered what to place in the armory. There were only 12 glass cases, and only 3 of them were already filled. One had Bubbles' old Powerpuff Girl uniform, the second had Boomer's old Rowdyruff Boy uniform while the final had Brat's old Powerpunk Girl Uniform.

Boomer's now normal clothes was a black jumper with a cobalt blue armband around each bicep. He also wore fingerless gloves (Bleedman's Rowdyruff uniform). Bubbles was wearing a light blue skirt with a white shirt and a light blue vest. She was wearing long socks and Maryjane shoes. She also was wearing a dark red bowtie. (Bleedman's Powerpuff uniform)

Boomer looked at Bubbles as he spoke;

"What are you doing in here?"

She shrugged at him as she spoke

"I was waiting for Brat to arrive. She has something to tell us supposedly."

Boomer blinked. He was about to speak when a knock on the castle door had signified Brat's arrival. Boomer called out loudly

"Come in! We're in the Armory!"

He heard the door open and he saw Brat fly into the room with a scowl on her face. Her outfit was literally the exact as Bubbles' except in her colors. She spoke

"Mojo and HIM were arrested again! This time they did absolutely nothing. They had laid low for a while and Townsville got antsy waiting for them do pull something so they were arrested without reason!"

Boomer growled, that town is the bane of his existence. He spoke

"GOD DAMN IT! (Sigh) lets mount a rescue then."

Bubbles nodded in agreement as Brat spoke in annoyance

"Not gonna be so easy! They are being held in the high threat area! Luckily being the awesome girl I am, I was able to score the blueprints."

Boomer rolled his eyes as he spoke

"Let me guess, to get those blueprints, you slept with someone?"

Brat smirked as she spoke

"What, jealous?"

Boomer rolled his eyes before he spoke again

"You killed the guy after you got what you wanted right?"

Brat got a dark grin on her face as she spoke

"When did I say it was a _guy_?"

Boomer practically threw up in his mouth. Bubbles spoke

"Do you have _ANY _dignity?"

Brat grinned as she replied

"Oh relax I was kidding! The prints were left out in the open! I swiped them when the guard wasn't looking. No sex involved what so ever. I just wanted to fuck with your heads!"

Boomer shook his head before he spoke

"Back to the matter at hand. What's the layout?"

Brat put the blueprints of the place on the ground and all 3 blonds studied it closely as Boomer came up with a plan.

_/__**TOWNSVILLE PRISON 2:00 AM/**_

Boomer, Bubbles and Brat entered the prison through an air duct. The trio quietly crawled around until they had arrived at the area where the high level prisoners were. The blonds put on black ski masks each before Bubbles quickly killed all nearby patrolling guards. Boomer smirked as he quickly broke open the locks of all the jail cells, _releasing EVERYBODY!_ Brat quickly flew over to Mojo and HIM and grabbed both of them before teleporting away to safety. Boomer and Bubbles broke down one of the walls to release the prisoners into town. Boomer thought to himself

_'That ought to keep the heroes busy!'_

Boomer and Bubbles quickly flew high into the air before using the Bridge spell to get home.

_**/BOOMER'S DIMENSION/**_

When they arrived in the foyer, they saw Brat tending to Mojo and HIM. The blonds took off their ski masks before grinning at the villains. Mojo spoke outraged

"WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING THIS TIME! THEY ARRESTED US FOR ABSOLUTELY NO REASON!"

HIM nodded in agreement before Boomer spoke

"That's why we mounted a rescue. Look they will be looking for you each for a few days, so you 2 can stay here in the guest bedrooms. I doubt it's safe to go home anyway!"

Both villains nodded before they each thanked their saviors and then went to bed. Brat spoke aloud

"Well I'd better head home too. The Oppressor is gonna flip because I was out so late! I better go before I'm in more trouble."

Brat teleported away as Bubbles spoke.

"Well, that was an eventful day wasn't it?"

Boomer nodded in agreement before both blonds flew away to their room to get a well-deserved nights rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Let me say this real fast. Before any of you ask (Cause I know a few of you will), The OC that's involved in the story is indeed Bella. It's a prequel to True Evil so she will be in the story. But not for a few more chapters! Anyway, let's continue.**

Boomer opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the brightness of the bedroom. He laid there, in bed as he thought to himself.

_'What is today? I don't remember but I know that this day gives me a pit my stomach. Telling me I absolutely loath this day. Let's see. Today is Monday April 7__th__, 2008…Aw ya gotta be fuckin kidding me!'_

He groaned when realized what day it was. He absolutely loathes this day. He looked next to him and saw that Bubbles was gone. Probably had woken up early to make him breakfast in bed as a surprise. He quickly jumped out of bed before putting on his usual outfit before he quickly flew downstairs to the garage. Or tried to; because as soon as he entered the Theater, he saw Bubbles propped up against the wall waiting for him with a smirk on her face. She spoke;

"Nice try. I have been living with you for nearly 8 years. I know how you think. I knew that as soon as you realized what day it was, you'd try to make a run for it. It's all a matter of waking up about 3 hours before you so I could make breakfast and intercept you."

He blinked as he thought to himself;

'_Damn, she's good!'_

Bubbles giggled as she walked up to him and kissed him before speaking.

"Happy Birthday Boom!"

He growled. He loathes this day. Not because he hates being the center of attention, in fact he loves that. He hates it because he wasn't the only one created today.

Bubbles smirked as she spoke.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen. Eat up. Cause Mojo, HIM and Brat are probably gonna stop by today to say hi."

He rolled his eyes at his girlfriend before doing as she said.

Bubbles grinned as she saw Boomer walk into the kitchen. She quickly grabbed her cellphone and dialed Brat;

_"What's up Goodie Goodie?"_

"You remember what day it is today right?"

_"Fuck Yeah I remember! My original hope for today was to get him laid. Maybe a surprise from me would be a threesome between You, Me and Boomer. He'll absolutely love that!"_

Bubbles rolled her eyes before she spoke;

"This is his birthday, not yours ya horny weirdo!"

_"Aww common! At least think about it!"_

"No! I haven't even…ya know!"

_"OH GOD YOU'RE BOTH VIRGINS? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"SHUT UP! It's not funny!"

_"I don't know what's funnier, the fact that your both Virgins, or that Boomer could probably care less! Which screws you over!"_

Bubbles rolled her eyes before she spoke

"Are you done yet?"

_"No not yet! I mean probably the fact that your both virgins most likely bothers you more than it does Boomer!"_

Bubbles growled before she spoke_  
_  
"I just called to see if you were coming over today! Not to be made fun of over the fact that I'm still pure!"

_"PURE? OH MY GOD YOU FUCKING CALLED IT PURE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Bubbles growled before she hung up. While yes, she loved Brat like a sister…she's the female version of Boomer. Meaning she can be a witty sarcastic Asshole. She massaged her eyes in anger and frustration. She wasn't in the mood to call anybody else. She pocketed her phone before putting a smile on her face as she entered the kitchen. Boomer was finishing up his toast before he spoke;

"Ya wanna know a secret? It does bother me a _teeny tiny bit!"_

Her jaw dropped before he kissed her on the cheek as he made his way out of the kitchen. Bubbles face palmed before turning back to Boomer. He grinned at her as he flew out to the garage to build some robots.

_/LATER/_

Mojo, HIM and Brat did indeed stop by. After exchanging gifts and having a small party, everyone had left and both residents of the castle were in their pajamas. Boomer lied down as Bubbles spoke;

"I…I love you Boomer."

He smiled at her as he spoke

"I love you too."

Bubbles smiled at him as she began to kiss him as he kissed back. Eventually, articles of clothing were removed and both blonds slept in the comforts of each other's arms. 


	8. Chapter 8

_A Year After Last Chapter_

Boomer was in the garage, building an android assistant, when he heard something that chilled him to the bone.__

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Bubbles' sonic scream ran through the castle. Boomer practically jumped 4 feet in the air before he zipped off to his girlfriend's location, panicking along the way, fearing the worst.

When he arrived, he saw Bubbles up against the counter in the kitchen shaking, utterly horrified. Boomer spoke, panicked;

"What? What's goin on?"

Bubbles said nothing, too traumatized to answer. Instead, she pointed at the calendar, which was on the kitchen wall. Boomer blinked when he saw the calendar. He looked at today's date and saw nothing. Although a week ago; a red X was on the calendar, for which he had no idea why. He looked at Bubbles, blinking in confusion before he spoke.

"I do not understand what you're implying. Try instead of charades; actually tell me what fucking scared the hell out of you?"

Bubbles growled at him before she spoke

"I'm late. I'm fucking late! CAN YOU SEE WHY I'M PANICKING?!"

Boomer blinked, still not understanding what she was saying. He began to think to himself;

_'Late? What could she possible be late for? We have nowhere to go and we live here! We never see anybody and…wait the red X on the calendar…You gotta be fucking kidding me!"_

Boomer got a deadpan look on his face as he spoke;

"Let me guess. That red X on the calendar is when you were supposed to be on your period? And you missed it by a week."

She nodded, still frightened and she heard him mutter under his breath

"_I was wondering why she was a complete psycho on certain days of the month."_

Bubbles rolled her eyes as she spoke

"Boomer! We're too young!"

Boomer rolled his eyes as he spoke;

"Ok! First off; calm down. It's possible you put the wrong date on the calendar and you are perfectly scheduled. Secondly, we are NOT too young, as too young would mean we don't have the needs support a child. So could you please count down with me here? We got a house all to ourselves, we can get food, we can get water, I can easily add another room for the kid if it's needed. Finally, the only way we can truly tell is with a test. So calm down and take a deep breath."

Bubbles nodded and took a deep breath before Boomer spoke again.

"Now, these tests aren't always accurate. Luckily, I know a spell that can perfectly tell if you're pregnant or not so hold still!"

Boomer's hand glowed blue as he put his hand on Bubbles' stomach. He held his hand in place for a few moments before he pulled his hand away and sighed as he spoke;

"So…do you wanna stick with B names or come up with something slightly more original?"

Bubbles sighed as she grasped the concept of what Boomer was saying. She was pregnant. Bubbles' face turned sheet white as she spoke with fear in her voice;

"How do you think Mojo will take it? He'll kill us!"

Boomer sighed as he spoke;

"Mojo will be annoyed at first, but he'll come around. It's HIM I'm worried about."

She blinked. Then she remembered when she first started living with Boomer and how ecstatic HIM was at the thought of grandchildren. She spoke;

"Why? You do remember that he was pretty excited about the general concept when I first started living here."

Boomer sighed as he spoke

"That's what scares me. When he finds out, he will let out the most excited girly squeal that is guaranteed to shatter every inch of glass in the castle. Not the mention how he's gonna spam the "I told you so" comment painfully!"

She giggled at the thought of that. Honestly, HIM was probably gonna be the happiest person of the year when this news reached him that he would be a grandparent. He seriously was probably counting down to this day since she began her evil career. Boomer sighed as he pulled out his cell phone and called HIM.

_"Boomer dear, you know how I hate these infernal machines."_

"I know HIM, but this is something that can't wait. You're gonna wanna stop by. Also I need you to grab Mojo on your way. It's best that you both hear this at the same time."

_"Alright."_

Boomer hung up and waited a moment before both Mojo Jojo and HIM had arrived in the foyer. Mojo spoke

"This had better be important because I was about to attack those Accursed Powerpuffs!"

HIM nodded, curious as well as Bubbles spoke to Boomer;

"So, should you break the news or should I?"

Boomer looked at her and mouthed together as they held hands and spoke simultaneously;

"You're gonna be grandparents!"

The reaction was mixed. Mojo blinked before he spoke with a dangerous edge in his voice.

"Would you like to run that by me again? As I must have misheard you the first time, when you said that you were with child; stating that you two are gonna be parents. So please correct me and tell me that I misheard you!"

HIM on the other hand, had a giant grin on his face as he nodded, asking the blonds to repeat the statement, clearly hoping that he had heard right!

Bubbles looked at both of the adults as she spoke;

"I…I'm Pregnant."

"CURSES! DAMN IT ALL!"

Mojo growled as he held up a 50 dollar bill, which HIM gratefully took. Boomer blinked before he spoke

"Wait…What the hell was that?"

HIM spoke

_"You see children, Monkey Boy and I had a small bet going on about when you 2 would be expecting children. I stated that Bubbles over hear, would be pregnant before she was 16 while Mojo was hoping for 17 and over."_

Mojo scowled as he spoke

"I was hoping that it wouldn't happen but if it were to happen as it obviously had, I hoped that they would be at least 17. So they could take care of a child with a bit more experience at life!"

Boomer blinked before his eye started twitching as he spoke

"Let me get this straight. You both made a bet on when I would get Bubbles pregnant!"

Both villains nodded. Boomer was about to say something when Bubbles started giggling. He blinked at her as she spoke

"We'd thought you'd be angry with us. What a relief."

Mojo and HIM smiled at her as HIM spoke

_"Now why would we be angry? Well Monkey Boy here I would understand, but I wouldn't. You both know I was looking forward to this day ever since the 2 of you became roommates. Speaking of which…I told you so!"_

"GOD DAMN IT I KNEW HE'D PULL AN 'I TOLD YOU SO'!" 


End file.
